vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
118370-itemization-better
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- for a new player itemization is way better, not perfect though, GA gear is the clear winner compared to crafted gear with the rune changes now. also, with the runechanges you can reroll runes so if you have double fire double logic(logic is bad for most classes) piece, that is actually great because the re roll allows you to to get a 4 ap piece pretty easily. also it soiunds like you played a warr/engi, ap scaling has been fixed, warrs and engis no longer have the 35% damage buff with their dps stance so stacking things like main stat(brut/finesse) and crit are WAY more valuable then they were. | |} ---- Max stat is based on core, and the cap for Luminite-Hybrid Power Cores is 100. So the minimum stat change is almost meaningless for a lot of items, because you'll have plenty of extra charge to burn thanks to the stat cap. All of this combined with the rune slot limit means there are very few items worth crafting anymore. Legacy crafted items are a different story, but those will cost you dearly. | |} ---- You are right.. I played a Warrior. Interesting feedback.. So my 1892AP crafted gear isn't all that great anymore? Are you telling me I can actually have gear progression if I run GA? I think you would make my day if this is true :) | |} ---- You can reroll a socket's rune type now. The item isn't super cheap right now, but it's nice. You get to pick from 3 socket options when you reroll, 2 new randoms or keep the old one. You may only reroll each socket once if you pick one of the new options. | |} ---- Your 1892 AP has probably become 3000 AP from the scaling adjustments (normalized AP for all DPS). Your DPS also got a boost. Pre-patch crafted gear is still great though. You're just not going to immediately toss out GA gear without at least considering all those extra sockets. | |} ---- ap on all weps have been normalized and it is still the most valuable stat, but its not anymore valuable for a warr then an esper or medic. rune wise, it is actually better to rune for brutality up to the 1680 milestone with food and boost. no, i am on a mission to replace all my crafted gear to get better rune possibilities 20/20 shadowblast is not near as daunting on top of 3 other full set bonuses. depending on how good your gear was it may be hard to replace since you used to be able to proc 5 slots which is godly still. crafted gear maxes out at three slots and ga gear goes to 5 slots. all ga gear drops with 4 slots. another itemization change is they added more rune/stat combos. so water runes give brut, and air give AP. EDIT also warrs are really fun right now, we actually do more damage than many tanks can threat(poor stalkers, i cant NOT hit breaching strikes when it quintuple procs) warrs will be seeing a nerf, but it is seriously fun to be the dps gods. (think ret paly's right before wotlk was released) | |} ---- ---- Yes, there is some actual progression in GA, but the real itemization changes are coming in Drop 4. Now that there is a way to get up to 5 slots on your GA gear and those slots have higher caps than crafted blues it really helps GA gear to shine a little more. | |} ---- ---- ---- just curious, what would you like to see? or do you mean you had expected itemization to be better? | |} ---- Sorry yes, I was directing my feelings towards itemization. To me I wish they got it right from the get go.. adventures < crafted < dungeons < raid I would still be playing the game today if it wasn't for that. I like raiding but when I'm passing on GA boss drops and 3 other warriors are doing the same well something isn't right. At the time I left in Sept I had to get to Phagemaw in order to even see an upgrade :( That's a lot of grinding and passing of loot just for a slight upgrade at the time. | |} ---- january will be the drop for you, i agree its was a ball dropped by carbine. january is, from what i understand, a complete re-release of all the items ingame | |} ---- ---- ----